Una noche de invierno
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Dos personas se han encontrado por primera vez, tras tantas conversaciones por chat. No tienen nada en común, excepto el mismo objetivo.


**Título: **Una noche de invierno.

**Palabras: **2380

**Summary:** Dos personas se han encontrado por primera vez, tras tantas conversaciones por chat. No tienen nada en común, excepto el mismo objetivo.

**Notas:** AU tipo Gakuen, aunque bien poco se habla de la escuela, para ser sincera. Algo de crack. Posible OoC.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

><p>Simplemente se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Era la primera vez que se veían frente a frente, lo que acentuaba esa incómoda sensación de distancia entre ambos. Toris fue el primero en apartar la vista, jugando nerviosamente con su cabello y con una temblorosa mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.<p>

— Venga, no necesitamos fingir entre nosotros— interrumpió el silencio el otro, ensanchando su propia sonrisa y alargando su diestra hasta rozar la del castaño, quien se sobresaltó con el gesto— Además, ¡no es como si fuéramos unos perfectos desconocidos!. Aunque eras más hablador cuando chateábamos.

El lituano tragó saliva, dirigiendo sus temerosos ojos hacia el rostro del moreno. Éste simplemente esperaba, con una indefinible expresión de nostalgia marcada en cómo se curvaban sus cejas.

— Perdona, no soy de hablar mucho así, en persona— respondió finalmente, suspirando resignado— A ti se te da mucho mejor eso de aparentar.

— Pero ya estoy cansado de hacerlo— restó importancia al extraño halago con un gesto de la mano— Más importante, ¿cuándo…?

— Esta misma noche, en mi departamento. Vivo solo así que no hay inconvenientes.

— No sé si llamarle suerte el que tengas una casa para ti solo. ¿Sabes? Yo vivo con mis padres, aunque mi hermano mayor siempre…

— Tal vez no sea buena idea hablar de esas cosas— le detuvo con timidez el otro.

— Tienes razón, es deprimente. Necesitamos estar tranquilos para planificar mejor las cosas.

— Bueno, como le estaba diciendo ayer…

Yong Soo apoyó los brazos en la mesa y el mentón sobre ellos, observando desde ese ángulo más bajo al de ojos azules. El chico estaba rebuscando algo en su mochila, sacando poco después una libreta que empezó a hojear con rapidez. Era una persona curiosa, aquella que había conocido. ¿Quién diría que terminarían juntándose para hablar de aquellos temas? Si hace un par de meses ni siquiera sabían de la existencia del otro. Iban en clases separadas, de cursos diferentes— él era el mayor, aunque el europeo le pasaba por seis centímetros— y no coincidían siquiera en algún club como para decir que tenían cosas en común. Nada. Si no hubiese sido por ese encuentro en un chat online…

— Es sencillo y tal vez hasta demasiado común, pero creo que es una buena opción— dijo al terminar de leer sus apuntes, mirando a los ojos castaños de su actual "compañero". No sabía si era correcto llamarle amigo, dadas las circunstancias.

— Perdón, no estaba escuchando— se excusó el coreano, ocultando parte del rostro en los brazos cruzados— Pero supongo que está bien, es decir, no es como si yo tuviera alguna clase de plan. Pensaba… no sé, algo más espontáneo.

— Sí, pareces ser esa clase de persona— asintió el lituano, cerrando el pequeño cuaderno— De todos modos no importa mucho. Ya tengo todo preparado.

Se levantaron de sus puestos, saliendo del salón. Hacía bastante que las clases habían terminado, pero era el único momento en que ambos pudieron reunirse. La fresca brisa de invierno revolvió sus cabellos, y algunas hojas secas, residuos de la anterior estación, crujieron bajo sus pies. Era un mudo trayecto a casa. Yong Soo no estaba acostumbrado al silencio, pese a que normalmente esa rebosante alegría suya era fingida. Extrañaba demasiado aquella máscara que le había acompañado los últimos años.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una cerveza, tal vez?— le preguntó desde la cocina, abriendo la puerta del refrigerador.<p>

— Sí, eso suena bien— respondió, colocando uno de los cojines del sofá en el suelo y sentándose sobre él.

La sonrisa había vuelto a sus labios, casi sin proponérselo. No es como si hubiese algún motivo para estar feliz, mucho menos con lo que tenían pensado para esa noche. Esa no era la clásica quedada a dormir en casa de un amigo, ni mucho menos. De hecho, no iban a dormir precisamente. Tal vez…

— Sólo tengo unas porter, espero no te moleste.

— ¿Eh? No, para nada.

Tomó la botella abierta que le ofrecía el castaño, admirándola un momento antes de darle un pequeño sorbo, mirando de reojo cómo el otro le imitaba sentándose a su lado en el alfombrado suelo. Toris era un chico agradable, aunque un tanto inseguro de sí mismo. Sin embargo, ese rasgo se le antojaba bastante tierno, lo que sumado a su menor edad le hacía querer abrazarle con fuerza. Sin embargo, debía contenerse; no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría el otro, sobre todo al ser ese su primer encuentro. _"Aunque ahora que lo pienso… nunca me explicó…"_

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué sería?

— ¿Por qué es que tú decidiste…? …ya sabes. Hacer esto.

El lituano se quedó en silencio unos instantes, meditando mientras fijaba su vista en algún punto del suelo, balanceando distraídamente la botella sujeta sólo desde el cuello. Suspiró, llevándosela a los labios. Era obvio que esa pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano. Es más, con tantas evasivas que le había dado, estaba sorprendido que no se la hubiese formulado antes.

— La soledad, supongo. La monotonía de la rutina. La verdad, no estoy muy seguro del motivo principal.

— Ya veo…— eso era demasiado poco. Quería detalles, más detalles. Conocerle un poco más allá de esas reflexiones conjuntas que habían tenido por internet.

— No estoy acostumbrado a vivir por mí mismo. Antes solía andar al lado de Feliks. Era un chico agradable, de ideas originales aunque un tanto extravagantes. Era divertido estar con él, a pesar que a veces sentía como si se aprovechara de mí.

"Luego fue Iván. No recuerdo muy bien cómo terminé con esa persona, me asustaba bastante el simple hecho de molestarle con mi presencia. Temor que compartía con otros dos chicos que tal vez habían sido arrastrados de la misma forma. Él no me permitía acercarme a Feliks, aunque, para qué negarlo, no era _tan_ malo formar parte de sus autoproclamados 'amigos'. Al menos así podía acercarme a Natalia y compartir con Eduard y Raivis. También hubo un tiempo en el que me hice amigo de Alfred…"

— Ah, a él le conozco. Es un tipo genial, absolutamente. Ya no hablamos tanto, pero no niego que me divertí mucho a su lado.

— Sí, tiene una energía y un entusiasmo contagiosos. Lástima que no duró mucho… a Iván no le agradó la idea. Apenas fue capaz se encargó que cortara relaciones con él.

—Un poco manipulador, ese Iván. Si sigue así va a quedarse solo.

— De hecho…

"Eso fue lo que pasó. Poco a poco, la situación se volvía más y más insostenible. Fui el primero en alejarme de su lado. No pensé que los demás seguirían mi ejemplo. Al final, la única persona que sigue con él a pesar de todo es Natalia… Pero a él no le agrada la actitud posesiva de su hermana menor."

Toris sonreía con nostalgia, recordando todos aquellos rostros. Tantas personas que había conocido en el transcurso de la escuela… El moreno se preguntó cómo alguien que tenía tantas amistades había optado finalmente por aquello.

— Bueno, tú ya conoces mis razones. Los conflictos familiares y la carga que debo suponer para esas personas con las que solía juntarme.

— Sí… Me habría gustado conocerlas, a esas personas.

— Seguro les habrías agradado— secundó el oriental, acabándose la cerveza de un solo trago.

El europeo se sonrojó, desviando la mirada y tratando de desmentir aquello sin lograr terminar las frases. Yong Soo rió brevemente, pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

— No seas tan modesto— dijo simplemente, atrayéndolo contra sí.

La botella cayó de sus manos, derramando el resto de su contenido en la alfombra. A Toris no le importó. Sólo se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el cuerpo del asiático junto al suyo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué hora es?<p>

— La una de la madrugada— susurró el castaño.

No se escuchaban muchos sonidos desde el balcón del departamento. Sólo las ruedas de algún que otro vehículo iluminado por los faroles de la calle. Las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas desde allí, como una continuación de las estrellas que mostraba el cielo nocturno. El lituano sonrió, dejando que el coreano le abrazara como había estado queriendo hacer desde que se encontraron. Un travieso mechón de ese cabello oscuro le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Toris se concentró en percibir todo aquello, tratando de memorizar esa leve caricia.

* * *

><p>— Vamos adentro— susurró, algo más tarde.<p>

El oriental no respondió, pero le soltó con cuidado y se dispuso a seguirle. Al traspasar el marco de aquel ventanal, notó a su compañero sacando de una bolsa oscura dos frascos y los implementos necesarios para llevar a cabo lo que habían decidido.

— Esto es de lo que se compra en las veterinarias, ¿no?

— Sí— respondió rápidamente, buscando algo en uno de los muebles— Era la única forma de conseguirlo sin receta, de todos modos.

— Y… ¿funciona?

— Debería. Es un frasco para cada uno. Si eso y el alcohol que consumimos no son suficientes, siempre existirá otra alternativa— al decir lo último, señaló un objeto sobre la mesa que hasta ese momento no había llamado su atención.

Llamar "optimismo" a la seguridad con la que hablaba el lituano sería una broma de muy mal gusto. Yong Soo se quedó en silencio, leyendo la etiqueta con cierto aire distraído. De repente, se sintió como si estuviera a punto de cometer una estupidez. Se preguntó por qué habría sentido eso, justo ahora que era tan importante el no dudar.

— ¿Im?— escuchó que le llamaban.

— ¿Sí?

— Oh, nada, sólo te veía muy… pensativo. Como si estuvieras ido.

— Ya…

El lituano le miró, preocupado. ¿Sería que se estaba arrepintiendo? No. Eso no podía ser posible, ¿verdad? _"Por favor, dime que eso no puede ser posible" _rogó en su interior.

— Toris…— el aludido se volvió, con la jeringa llena hasta la mitad.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Yo… Hum… Ya no sé si quiero hacer esto.

Su mayor temor se había vuelto realidad. Bajó la cabeza, observando sus manos, las agujas, el fármaco que les ayudaría en su cometido. Sintió los dedos del coreano sobre su brazo, rozando levemente la piel que dejaba expuesta esa camisa de mangas cortas. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos, rogando porque terminara de una vez. Él aún no había cambiado de parecer.

— Ya no vas a estar solo… estaré contigo, Toris. Te lo dije, ya no somos unos desconocidos. Tal vez esto pueda ser algo más que sólo una noche de invierno.

El chico tembló al escuchar aquella propuesta. Algo más que una noche de invierno. Sí, podría ser. Podría ser, ¿por qué no? En un arranque impulsivo, dejó todo sobre la mesa y se arrojó contra él. Yong Soo le recibió, confundido. No se esperaba esa efusividad, ese desesperado abrazo, esas lágrimas tibias derramándose desde los azules ojos. Se inclinó para besar su rostro lloroso, recibiendo en respuesta aquellas manos aferrándose a sus hombros. Fue inquieto, fue rápido, fue extraño, fue… _mágico. _Sus labios inexpertos, su piel temblorosa y clara, sus ojos entrecerrados, obligándose a permanecer abiertos, a mirarle. Todo. Todo. Los besos, las caricias, los gemidos que llenaban sus oídos, los sollozos que se mezclaban con la agitada respiración.

_"Todo."_

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el reloj digital de la sala de estar marcaba las cinco de la mañana. No había alcanzado a dormir mucho, pero tal vez eso se debía a la agitación que sentía. <em>"Toris…" <em>Esos brazos delgados le estaban abrazando. El calor que había antes en ellos ahora era un tibio recuerdo de lo sucedido. El oriental se levantó con dificultad, cuidando de no despertarlo, y se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie. Fue caminando a tientas, esquivando las prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo hasta llegar al dormitorio. Allí, avanzó hacia la cama y le quitó un par de frazadas, regresando donde el lituano para cubrirlo con ellas. Su cuerpo liviano no opuso mayor resistencia cuando lo envolvió y le dejó sobre el sofá.

Acarició su rostro, sonriendo. Las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos atrás regresaron a su mente con ese contacto. Eso era bueno. Ese sentimiento, esa pasión, esa fuerza con que se había aferrado a él. Tal vez fuese una carga para los demás, pero no lo era para Toris. Si una sola persona en este mundo le valoraba, entonces, él estaría bien. Podía vivir con eso. Se agachó para quedar a su altura, besando su frente. _"Una nueva oportunidad." _Sin embargo, al retirarse, su pie derecho chocó contra un objeto frío. Extrañado, lo atrajo hacia él, tomándolo entre sus dedos. Liviano… Oscuro… Vacío.

Un frasco de sedante. Yong Soo ahogó un grito.

— ¡Toris!

Su expresión serena, sus párpados bajados, su mentón surcado por un delgado hilillo de saliva. Su pecho tranquilo, silencioso. Era incapaz de escuchar su respiración, de percibir sus latidos.

— No… Toris… ¡Toris!

Le sacudió, le sujetó el rostro, buscó alguna forma de traerle de vuelta. No funcionaba. Estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Tomó sus manos, temblando de frustración y dolor. Aún sentía su tibieza, aunque la mente le jugaba malas pasadas haciéndole sentir como si se enfriaran raudamente contra sus palmas. Entonces, algo áspero le rozó al cerrar más fuerte ese agarre. Toris tenía un trozo de papel arrugado entre sus dedos. Se lo arrebató casi con desesperación. Las letras eran grandes, de trazos temblorosos y cada vez más ilegibles.

"Lo siento. Eres una bonita promesa, pero no estoy dispuesto a sufrir si esto no llega a funcionar. Ya no quiero más, Im… es tentador, pero no es suficiente para retenerme aquí. Y si hay una cosa que lamento en este minuto… es el no querer separarme de ti, incluso ahora, incluso tras esta decisión. Perdón por todo… por haber regresado a tu lado para acabar con mi vida… mientras dormías sin enterarte de mis acciones… tras haber hecho las cosas que hicimos."

El moreno aplastó la nota junto al sofá, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las diez de la mañana, un celular comenzó a sonar en la sala de estar. Una voz juvenil, distorsionada por un efecto robótico, cantaba cada vez más fuerte en un idioma indescifrable, pero que sonaba alegre. La melodía era simple, pegajosa, y llenaba el silencio de aquel sitio. Sin embargo, nadie la hizo callar. Nadie contestó la llamada.<p>

El celular siguió vibrando sobre la alfombra, junto a una camisa y dos frascos oscuros y vacíos.

* * *

><p>Últimamente siento que me estoy adentrando un poco más en el OoC, pero prefiero creer que, más que OoC, es explorar otros rasgos de la personalidad de esos personajes. Nadie puede estar siempre feliz, siempre asustado, ser siempre el niño tímido o estar malhumorado. Eso, más que nada para tranquilizar mi conciencia xDDD<p>

Ahora, al fic. Esto fue escrito en el lapso de dos días, debido a una idea secundaria. Hace bastante que quería hacer un fic acerca de algún personaje que optara por el suicidio, porque en el fondo tengo cierta obsesión con los personajes depresivos que toman esa decisión, ni yo sé muy bien por qué. Escogí a Lituania y Corea del Sur porque son los dos países con mayor tasa de suicidios anual (31,5 y 31,2 cada cien mil habitantes, respectivamente).

Los detalles sobre quién era el mayor los deduje de sus primeras conformaciones históricas como naciones, en tanto las estaturas del promedio masculino de sus habitantes. Aunque tal vez no se dieron cuenta de ellos… Y lo del hermano mayor de Yong Soo, pensé en Corea del Norte. Que, también por un rápido vistazo histórico-wikipedístico, apuntaba a ser el de más edad entre los dos. Lo de que fuera invierno… uf, debe de ser porque acá hace un calor insoportable y tal vez sentía nostalgia de esos días nublados y frescos.

Espero no les haya causado un disgusto el que los haya matado (y sin siquiera describir lo que hicieron aproximadamente entre la 1 y las 5 AM); pero, si fue así, me disculpo. Después de todo sólo son ficciones y tienen derecho a quererlas o no.

Básicamente eso. Me despido… cuídense personitas que me leen ;)


End file.
